


300

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 300 Words or Less, Each chapter is completely unrelated, F/M, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt, a little hurt/comfort, just to mix things up a bit, mainly fluffy, some in canon universe, some not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Yet another series of unconnected one shots based onthis Tumblr prompt list.





	1. "I hope you like scary movies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon, here's a fic centered around the phrase "I hope you like scary movies"!
> 
> Words: 279

“Jyn?” Cassian called as he kicked open the door to their apartment, his hands full of Chinese take-out – orange chicken for him and pork lo mein for Jyn and plenty of fortune cookies for them both – “I’m home!”

“Great!” Jyn yelled back, her muffled voice coming from the bathroom. “Do you want to pick out a movie and I’ll be right out?”

Shoving their dinner in the fridge, Cassian headed over to Jyn’s sizable movie collection. Jyn was old-school, she’d explained to him on one of their first dates; rather than tuning into Netflix or Hulu at the end of the day, she preferred keeping a physical copy of the move on hand, a habit (and a sizable DVD collection) she’d inherited from her father.

Now, however, as Cassian scanned over the titles, he noticed an interesting connection between the movies in her collection. Rather than sticking to a single favorite actor or director, Jyn’s stockpile seemed to all belong to one genre.

“ **I hope you like scary movies** ,” Jyn said as she joined him in the living room, running a towel over her damp hair. And, indeed, a tolerance for scary movies seemed to be required, since Jyn’s collection ranged from Alfred Hitchcock classics to all six Paranormal Activity films

“I never realized you were quite so …” Cassian struggled for a moment to find the right word. “Dedicated to the genre.”

“You’re not scared, are you?” Jyn teased him.

“Of course not,” Cassian scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stuffed  _28 Days Later_  into the machine.

(As long as he kept his flinching, rapid heartbeat, and tense muscles hidden from Jyn, hopefully she’d continue to think that.)


	2. "I wish I met you sooner"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by both [Jenniferjuni-per](http://jenniferjuni-per.tumblr.com/) and [blackroselovesyou](https://blackroselovesyou.tumblr.com/), here's "I wish I met you sooner," set post Scarif. 
> 
> Words: 298

“Captain Andor?”

Cassian looked up from his table in the mess to see one of the new recruits approaching where he sat. He racked his brain for her name as she approached – Sella? Or was she Jun? Too many of the troops in his morning training sessions blended together in his mind.

“Private,” Cassian nodded rather than guess her name. “How can I help you?”

“Well,” she began, blushing, and Cassian knew he wouldn’t like the way this conversation was going. “My friends and I couldn’t help but notice you were sitting alone over here, and we wanted to invite you to join us. You know, for dinner. And maybe later, if you wanted.” Her blush deepened as she stammered out the end of her sentence.

Cassian paused, wondering how best to remind her of his rank without sending her running from morning training. He’d had this conversation – all with fresh eyed, young recruits – many times, yet he’d never discovered the best solution.

“No, you see…”

“He was just waiting for me,” a new voice behind them popped up.

“Yes,” Cassian continued without looking over his shoulder. He knew Jyn’s voice without visual confirmation. “I was waiting on Sergeant Erso.”

“Yes, sir. Of course, sir,” the girl stammered, saluting before hurrying away.

“ **I wish I met you sooner** ,” Cassian said to Jyn, now seated beside him, after the girl was out of earshot. “You could have saved me from this exact situation so many times.”

“I should hope you wish you’ met me sooner for a lot more reasons than just scaring away teenage girls for you, Captain,” Jyn snorted as she stole the piece of bread off his plate.

“Oh, I wouldn’t have time to list them all,” Cassian assured her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.


	3. "This wasn't supposed to happen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This wasn't supposed to happen" was sent in by [Leiahalpert](https://leiahalpert.tumblr.com/)! This one is set in the lovely world of "What do you mean they died? They're perfectly fine. Obviously" and also features our favorite sassy droid. 
> 
> Words: 294

“I do not believe that fits protocol, Cassian,” Kay remarked from the cockpit as he lifted their U-Wing into the air. “Personal affects should not be brought on a mission such as this.”

Cassian ran his hand over his face – clean shaven, for once; Jyn would barely recognize him – as he clicked the holoimage off.

Kay was right, of course. Under no circumstances should Cassian – or Joreth Sward, as he’d been called for the last month – have a holoimage of a girl in an Alliance uniform tucked away with his belongings. Even now, as Cassian and K-2SO broke atmosphere and sailed away from his Imperial cover, he should not risk bringing the image out. His actions broke every basic rule of protocol he’d ever believed in.

Sighing, Cassian joined his droid in the cockpit, assisting with the calculations for the jump to hyperspace.

“Well?” The droid prompted after a few moments of silence. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Nothing,” Cassian said plainly, keeping his focus on the controls. “You’re right. That’s breaking protocol.”

“But you’re likely to do it again in the future,” Kay said, not questioning, simply stating a fact.

Cassian paused before answering. “ **This wasn’t supposed to happen** , Kay. None of it.”

“Locating and recruiting Jyn Erso was requested. It was supposed to happen.”

Yes, bringing Jyn Erso to the Alliance was, but  _discovering_  Jyn Erso – learning her flaws and her strengths; knowing how she looked first thing in the morning and how his lips felt against hers – was not. Cassian didn’t know how to explain it to the droid.

“Humans are more complicated than orders, Kay,” Cassian offered quietly.

Kay’s head turned towards him, regarding him thoroughly. “Yes, you are, and I will never understand any of you.”


	4. "I can't remember the last time I was happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Carr-crashh-heartss](https://carr-crashh-heartss.tumblr.com/) chose to tempt me to the angsty side with "I can't remember the last time I was happy." Set immediately after Scarif. 
> 
> Words: 288

“Why’d you do it? Lead the mission to Scarif?”

Jyn startled a bit at the question posed from the man she’d thought to be unconscious in the bed beside her. She and Cassian hadn’t spoken since the droids had wheeled him back from his most recent bacta session. (How many hours he’d spent in bacta since they’d limped back from Scarif, Jyn couldn’t say.)

“ **I can’t remember the last time I was happy**  or the last time I felt like I belonged,” Jyn whispered into the sterile air of medbay. She hadn’t seen a living soul beside for Cassian for hours, which was the only reason she felt comfortable enough to say this out loud. Still, how to put it into words seemed just outside her reach. “But… The members of Rogue One. They followed us to Scarif, even though the odds were so slim.

“And,” Jyn took a deep breath, trying to organize her thoughts. “They believed the same things as us. They wanted to fight for the same beliefs. I’d forgotten what that felt like.”

“Forgot what?”

“Fighting for something. Believing in something. Having someone with you. But, with you, I remembered.”

Cassian stayed quiet so long that Jyn began to think he’d finally succumbed to the sleep he so desperately needed, but, a few minutes later, his voice echoed across the small space.

“You reminded me, too, Jyn.” His sheets rustled as he turned to face her. “You reminded me this rebellion is about more than following orders. There’s a reason why I joined this fight, and I’d lost sight of that.”

Jyn reached her arm towards his bed, interlocking their fingers.

“We can remind each other.”

Cassian nodded, his eyes serious. “All the way.”


	5. "Wow, I didn’t realize you were that ticklish"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent in by [thestrongeststars](https://thestrongeststars.tumblr.com/), here's an expansion of Chapter 1: "I hope you like scary movies!"
> 
> Words: 275

Jyn barely shifted – retracted her fingers across his abs so lightly that it could hardly be considered a reaction to the movie – whenever something jumped out at them on screen, but Cassian, no matter how hard he concentrated on holding his muscles rigid or on the girl snuggled into his side, shot back against the couch.

Luckily, Jyn decided his jerky reaction meant something very different.

“ **Wow, I didn’t realize you were that ticklish** ,” she told him halfway through the movie.

“I’m surprised you haven’t noticed it,” Cassian replied through clenched teeth, artfully ignoring the poltergeist flickering in and out on screen.

Jyn raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question him further, turning back to the movie instead. All was well.

Or at least it was for the next twenty minutes, until Cassian let out a legitimate squeak of fear along with the protagonist. That was when Jyn paused the movie and turned to face him, an incredulous look on her face.

“You’re scared of horror movies.”

“I am not.”

“Am too.”

“Am not.”

( _This is the perfect way to convince your girlfriend you’re a mature individual_ , Cassian thought to himself.)

Jyn was too busy smirking to care about his immature response. “I have found the great Cassian Andor’s weakness. Not black olives or the thought of being burned alive or the ever-looming presence of student debt, but  _horror movies_ ,” Jyn said, her eyes burning her with amusement.

“I just… prefer other genres,” Cassian said slowly.

“You know, if you’re scared,” Jyn whispered close to his ear, her smirk taking on a new tone. “You can always hide your face in my hair. I won’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! I'm [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
